


take this love home and name it.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: strange love (aka rare pairs i write) [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Octavia Blake, Dorks in Love, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Maya Vie is Baby, Punk Octavia Blake, Soft Maya Vie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: She's painting Octavia's nails a light grey when the conversation finally happens.
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Maya Vie
Series: strange love (aka rare pairs i write) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625347
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	take this love home and name it.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skairipas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skairipas/gifts), [maunwocha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maunwocha/gifts), [sunarists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunarists/gifts), [kaedenrocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaedenrocket/gifts), [redstorms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redstorms/gifts).



> I'm on a bit of a rareship kick right now and I was surprised there wasn't more to this tag than there is! I mean, Maya spends her last canon moments with both Jasper AND Octavia and they had a neat dynamic before it, as well as that moment where they're trying to sneak through level 5 and it just shows their contrast and I thought it was cute! 
> 
> Anyways, I took a shot at writing them and hope you like it!

She's painting Octavia's nails a light grey when the conversation finally happens. The sunlight pours through the window, awashing her light blue rug in a splash of yellow and making her world feel brighter and a little easier to carry. The air smells like lemon and clean laundry and Maya Vie is in a very good mood. Perhaps it's the way her floral skirt falls down her thighs without making her look prude or the way her hair was easy to untangle this morning. Perhaps it was the text she got last night from Octavia just saying, _can we hang tomorrow?_ and she had typed back immediately asking what she wanted to do but Octavia answered _just want to be with you._ and since then, her heart had been beating loudly in her chest and she hadn't stopped smiling. 

Octavia makes the days feel brighter. 

Octavia is a woman built of dark clothes and a self-proclaimed resting bitch face but the light she fills Maya with feels paradoxical to all of it, like Octavia has been hiding her light in darkness just to give it to Maya. 

Octavia makes Maya feel special and cared for. 

She should have known this conversation would come, though. She's smart enough to know that it's necessary and they can't keep walking around their feelings like this for each other without dating or resolving this somehow. She just hadn't expected it today and it steals her breath when Octavia asks, "So...are we dating?" 

Her eyes flick up to Octavia's face but the face she's wearing is a mask of defiance and nonchalance meant to protect herself from any reform or rejection that Maya could not imagine delivering upon the girl she loves. It is a defense learned from her family - her mother, Aurora who taught her feeling was a weakness and the facade of indifference was best while Bellamy learned that and swerved so drastically from it that Octavia was caught between it with no real leg to stand on. 

It makes Maya's chest hurt. 

But there's a want in her eyes. Where her face is blank and indifferent in a firm way, a want and vulnerability is visible in her eyes, narrowed as they may be. 

Maya smiles. She'll love this girl, she thinks sweetly, despite the emotional intelligence the other girl harbors little of and the edges she cuts herself into having. She will love this girl, maybe, if she's lucky, until the day she dies. 

"I want to be." 

Octavia's exhale is sharp and her eyes slip closed for a moment. Eyelashes brushing the cups of her cheeks and face a gentle cradle of her features instead of a stonewall of indifference and for a moment, Maya is caught for breath. Left with a hand around her throat - that familiar choking feeling. A moment of sputtering up water like the memory of seeing Octavia in a swimsuit in her pool for the first time on a more crisp summer day that had felt like the feeling of stepping on orange fallen leaves and choking on chlorine. 

She wants to kiss Octavia and because she is always working on not depriving herself of the things she wants, she asks gently, "Can I kiss you?" 

Octavia's eyelids flicker open and there is a shock in those green, blue swimming summer day eyes that makes Maya's chest a bit tighter beneath her floral shirt. If Octavia says no, then - 

"Please." Octavia whispers and a rare but genuine smile overtakes her face and catches Maya's heart stumbling, tripping, falling down a staircase like Maya had done their first encounter and it had been embarrassing and her cheeks had been darker than the blood spilling from her nose but Octavia had pulled her up with kind, gentle and safe hands and Maya's mind had caught the words _I love you_ forming in the roof of her mouth before she had even known Octavia's name. 

Octavia kisses her and it feels like the start of them; it feels like protection against every problem she has ever had; it feels like days she has spent waiting for her to kiss her are fading; it feels like the endless feeling of immortality; it feels like an addiction; it feels like safety. Octavia Blake kisses Maya Vie on the sixth of July and it feels like a revolution. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a soft little fic that I really enjoyed writing! I hope you liked this, kudos and comments mean the world to me!


End file.
